Perfect Day
by 23.OscarWilde
Summary: After having random encounters over a period of sixteen years, Sebastian and Ciel meet again when Sebastian is a young internal medicine resident and Ciel is his new patient. M for obvious reasons.
1. Childhood

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

This is an experimental story. It is something that has been going through my mind since last December and I just had to do it. Yes, I still have two active stories so I should focus on them first, but, since this story is a present for a dear friend of mine, I wanted to post this on her birthday. One day late, I hope you don't mind sweet Karen.

It is a short story, and it jumps between the past and the present. After the partition line, it'll be the present. It is yaoi so if you're not interested in Ciel and Sebastian action, I suggest you turn around and run while you still can. It's loosely based on; Le premier jour du reste de ta vie (a French movie that is _very_ close to my heart) and Perfect Day by Lou Reed (song is featured in that movie.. if you don't know it, I strongely encourage you to go and watch it)

Ok.. that was about it for me. I hope you'll enjoy this.

O.

* * *

_Pour vous, Karen.. merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, ma cherí_

"Now Sebastian, son; I need you to be on your best behavior today. This is a very prestigious and expensive school and they do not hesitate to expel students who do nothing but stare out the window."

Crimson eyes squinted at the ancient brownstone building and the boy crinkled his nose before he turned to the male who was squatting next to him. His father smiled encouraging, almost as if he mentally tried to force his own enthusiasm onto his son. Sebastian gave the school another quick look up and down before shoving his hands in his pocket and huffing.

"I hate it."

His father sighed, straightened himself and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Listen to me," he began and raised a threatening finger at the young boy. "You will not dawdle like you used to at your old school. We are not paying for you to stare out the window and dream all day long."

"I did not ask for this," the boy said in his defense. "I never asked you to pull me out of my old school. I never asked we'd move to London and I certainly did not ask for this," he tugged at the suit jacket of his uniform. "What is up with this ridiculous attire anyway?"

"It's your uniform," he father said and briskly shoved him ahead towards the double doors. "You are required to wear that."

"Just me?!" Sebastian exclaimed. "I will be tormented looking like some idiot butler."

"Of course not only you; don't be preposterous," his father grumbled. "Every student has to wear this. It's the school's policy."

"It's the school policy to look like a servant? I thought you said this was a pretentious school," Sebastian argued as they walked up the stone steps. His father tapped him against the back of his head and lowered his voice.

"I said prestigious," he hissed and smiled charming at the strict and stoic looking man that was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Pretentious, prestige. What is the difference, really? Both terms are equally snobbish," Sebastian shrugged, nonchalance in the entire gesture and ducked in time to avoid another tap from his father.

"Spare me the clever comments. You will remain in this school and you will study hard, regardless of your snarky attitude and that is final, end of discussion," he hissed before putting on his charming smile again and greeting the headmaster in a humble and polite manner. "This is my son," he said and shoved the boy forward. "Introduce yourself, Sebastian," he added through clenched jaws.

"I am headmaster William T. Spears," the man told him coolly. "I am pleased to welcome you at King's college junior school. I hope it'll be a fruitful collaboration."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at his father and mouthed _fruitful collaboration_ in disbelief. His father made gestures with his hands almost as if he urged him to hurry it up already and introduce himself.

"Good morning, Sir," and he curtsied, holding the hems of his red suit jacket in a mocking manner. He heard his father groan and slap a hand over his eyes but ignored it. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am very much looking forward to our _fruitful collaboration_," he emphasized in a sardonic tone. The headmaster's face was free of emotion as he simply drew up an eyebrow and peered down on him over the rim of his glasses.

"Charming," was all he said before turning his electrifying green eyes to Sebastian's father. "Shall we begin the tour, Mister Michaelis?"

"Gladly," Mister Michaelis replied and grabbed his rebellious son's collar and dragged him along through the double doors, muttering curse words under his breath. Sebastian knew he would be lectured about his attitude tonight, and said lecture would've been worth it had the headmaster reacted differently. It made the young boy think of all the possible objects the stoic man could have up his posterior while headmaster Spears showed them around the school, explaining this and that.

"And here is your class," he finally said, halting at an old oak door. "I am afraid he'll have to do it on his own from this point out, Mister Michaelis."

His father nodded, caressed his son's hair and told him to be good in a voice that was laced with pending doom. Sebastian rolled his eyes, mumbled a goodbye and wheeled around to the door.

"Ready?" The headmaster asked. The young boy gazed down the hall to his father's back that kept moving further away. He swallowed, sucked air in his lungs and gave the male a short nod. Headmaster Spears produced an icy smile, opened the door and gently shoved him forward. Chairs shuffled and all the students jumped to their feet, greeting the headmaster respectfully. Sebastian wanted to snort at it but the tone of voice in which his father had subtly threatened him withheld him from doing so.

"Misses Barnett, I have a new student for you," the headmaster spoke and placed a hand in the small of Sebastian's back, shoving him towards the red-headed teacher. Sebastian heard rustling behind him and the door closing told him the headmaster had abandoned him at the mercy of his new teacher.

The woman smiled heartily, put her hands on her hips and bend down, leveling with him. "Good morning, young man. Welcome to King's college," she winked and straightened her back. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Sebastian swallowed, turned to the class and scanned the crowd. Choir boys who looked equally ridiculous in their school uniform. At least he wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I moved here from Cornwall. I hate the dreary weather and these stupid butler suits," he said and tugged at the grey pants. It caused a snickering through the class that was cut short by Misses Barnett, clapping her hands.

"Right, there is a place here in front next to Mister Phantomhive. Please go and take your seat so that we can continue with our morning lessons."

Sebastian's eyes averted to the empty spot and the student in the seat next to it. The boy was a lot smaller and scrawnier than the rest and his slate bangs covered most of his face. But, when he looked up, Sebastian felt a strange pang in his chest. His eyes were almost as blue as the sky and they were scrutinizing him with a strange kind of curiosity. The young boy swallowed, stepped forward and took his seat.

"Hello," he muttered and reached out his hand. "I'm Sebastian."

The blue eyes studied the long digits for a moment before he carefully closed his petite hand around Sebastian's. "Ciel," he whispered. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Will you all turn to page forty-six of your mathematics textbook so we can pick up where we left off yesterday."

Sebastian looked around, a bit clueless what to do as all the other students retrieved the books from their bags and looked up the correct page.

"We can share."

His head spun around and Ciel shoved his book towards the middle. He couldn't help the wide smile that curled his lips and he mouthed a thank you before shoving his chair closer and looking over the material. When he accidentally leaned in a little too close, he got a whiff of Ciel's scent and it caused an involuntarily but pleasant shiver down his spine.

Every occasion he got, he subtly peeked sideways and watched the perfect profile and the soft slate hair that fell in his brilliant blue eyes. When Ciel caught him staring, he didn't recoil or wrinkle his nose at it. He just smiled and turned his gaze towards the board again. It was the silent acceptance that made Sebastian's stomach tickle with a sudden surge of affection and he became eager to know more about his new classmate.

...

Over the next days, he would learn that Ciel would mostly spend his breaks inside, reading books and ignoring anybody or anyone who'd pass him and call him names. It so happened that Ciel was anything but loved. The other students poked fun at the weird scrawny loner and even advised Sebastian that if he wanted to fit in, he should do the same. It was difficult to watch, and basically, it was beyond Sebastian why they choose him to pick on, especially since the small boy didn't seem to care for any of it.

The first day, he had gone with his other classmates without question, leaving Ciel behind in the classroom. The second day, he had hesitated but followed nonetheless. The third day, when Bard asked him to join, he had excused himself and he stayed behind with Ciel.

"Suit yourself," Bard shrugged, pushing Finny out the door and smirking. "Have fun with the freak."

Sebastian gritted his teeth at the snarky insult and turned to Ciel. He was already lost in the same book he had reading for the past three days now and didn't even seem to notice Sebastian had stayed behind with him. It was only when Sebastian cleared his throat that Ciel looked up, his blue eyes uninterested when they looked him up and down.

"Oh, hello," he whispered. "Did you want something?"

"No," Sebastian shook his head and dragged his digits through his bangs repeatedly. "I just thought that we could talk or something," he muttered. Now, the blue eyes widened in surprise and a small smile tugged at the corners of Ciel's lips.

"Look, Sebastian," he closed his book and sat up. Sebastian had noticed before how his feet dangled a little above the ground and he found it oddly endearing. "It is very kind of you but you don't have to feel obliged to sit here and talk to me. I am perfectly alright on my own."

"Why don't you come outside with us?" Sebastian blurted out without thinking about it. Ciel quirked an eyebrow at him and chortled a little.

"I think you know the answer to that question yourself," he pointed out lazily and picked up his book again.

"No," Sebastian replied.

"I have asthmas. Going outside to run or play soccer or whatever it is you do requires too much energy and I'd have to use my inhaler every two minutes, so," he turned a page. "I don't really see the point in trying. Besides, as you might have noticed, I'm not the most well-liked student around here."

"Yes. Why is that?"

"I don't know," Ciel shrugged. "But no matter, I do not care to be liked by that bunch of oafs. I'd rather do something productive with my time."

Sebastian smirked at the comment and when he was about to opened his mouth and tell Ciel just how much he did like him when a blonde popped his head around the corner. "You coming or what?" Bard asked again.

"Go," Ciel told Sebastian. Hesitantly, Sebastian rose to his feet, his eyes fixed and staring in Ciel's. "We will talk later."

"Yeah right," Bard grabbed Sebastian's arm. "As if that would happen, idiot," he snarled insultingly and ran out, dragging a reluctant Sebastian in his tow.

...

The next day, Sebastian was positively sure he would stay inside and talk to Ciel, no matter the consequences. He wanted to get to know him a whole deal better and like the slate haired boy, he could care less about the oafs in their class. When the seat next to him remained empty, he rose his hand and got laughed at when he asked where Ciel was.

"He fell ill I'm afraid," Misses Barnett answered. "He's a very fragile boy."

"Oh," Sebastian replied and thought for a minute. Just when the teacher had turned back to the board to continue their lesson, he spoke up. "I can bring his homework over this afternoon."

Talk around him fell silent and all students stared dumbstruck at him. He could feel their eyes burning but he couldn't be bothered with it. Misses Barnett turned on her heels, her red painted lips curled in an endearing smile. "Why that is very kind of you, Sebastian. I was going to do it after work but I am sure Ciel would love to see a friendly face. Stay behind after class this afternoon and I will give you his address."

Satisfied with himself, Sebastian was happily ignored or called names throughout the entire day. Bard, the boy who had been so persistent to make Sebastian his new best friend, called him all sorts of insulting names and incited his fellow classmates to join in. He was now immune to it, knowing that this afternoon he might have a good talk with Ciel, alone and in a less hostile environment.

He spend his break in solitude, staring at Ciel's table and feeling strangely nervous about this afternoon. Perhaps one of his parents would answer the door and decide their son was too sick to receive visitors and thank him for taking the time to come over and bring him the assigned tasks. That idea caused a knot in his stomach, one that would last until he rang the bell at the immense Phantomhive manor and the door got answered by a friendly looking blonde woman.

"Hello. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I go to school with Ciel. I brought over his tasks," he blurted out without taking a breath and raised the bundle of books for the woman to take. She smiled, opened the door and gestured inside.

"Won't you please come in, Sebastian. Ciel has told me about you. I am his mother, Rachel, and I am sure he would gladly see a friend of his."

A pleasant shiver ran down his spine when he learned that Ciel had been talking about him and he was more than happy to step into the majestic foyer. "Follow me, please," Rachel said and lead him up the grand stairs. With every step, his heart started to beat faster and when they halted in front of a door, his breath almost hitched in his throat.

"Sweetheart," Rachel knocked on the door. "Sebastian is here to see you," she announced while opening the door. As expected, Ciel had his nose in a book, only this time, instead of sitting at his desk, he was propped up against a set of pillows in a bed that seemed absurdly vast for his tiny person. He looked up, smiled tired and put his book aside.

"Thanks mum," he whispered. Rachel placed a soft hand in the small of Sebastian's back and gently shoved him forward, silently granting him access to her son's room.

"I will come back later with some tea and treats," she said and winked at the nervously fidgeting Sebastian before closing the door and leaving the two boys alone.

"Was my aunt too busy to drop by? She usually does so when I'm sick," Ciel broke the tangible silence and nodded to the pile of books Sebastian clutched to his chest. "Thank you for that; would you mind putting them on the desk?"

"N-No," Sebastian answered and walked to the neatly organized desk near the bay window. Wheeling around on his heels, he made a quick survey of his new surroundings. There were no soccer posters, nor childish toys. It was all clean and tidy, books arranged by color and tugged away in three large bookcases. It didn't seem like the room of a ten year old shy from the frowning rabbit at the end of Ciel's bed.

"Is Misses Barnett your aunt?" Sebastian asked. Ciel hummed and nodded in reply. "That must be pretty weird, especially since you get picked on, _a lot_, and she doesn't seem to do anything about it," he babbled on.

"I asked her not to," Ciel retorted calmly. "I do not care for them poking fun at me. If it had not been me, they would've chosen someone else so I will gladly take the fall. I can uphold myself perfectly fine."

"That's very chivalrous of you," Sebastian joked and shot the boy a lopsided smirk. Ciel breathed a smile and shook his head.

"It doesn't have anything to do with being chivalrous. They pick on me because I am the smallest and in their eyes the easiest target. But I know that words have never killed someone, so I will let them have their fun whilst I learn and develop myself without any distractions."

Sebastian thought about the words for a moment before looking up. "I would like to be a distraction," he mumbled while fumbling with the hem of his jacket. He could've whacked himself over the head for acting like he did, but in Ciel's presence, he didn't feel like himself, not yet at least. "If you'd want to be friends," he added.

Ciel scrutinized him again like he had done the first day. When Sebastian was almost certain he wouldn't get an answer at all, Ciel spoke up "Alright," he shrugged after those painfully silent moments. "Let's be friends."

Sighing relieved, Sebastian walked over, climbed onto the foot end of the bed and didn't leave that exact spot until it was dinner time and Rachel offered he could stay over and that she would gladly call his parents. "It is such a pleasure that Ciel finally found a friend," she cooed and caressed both boy's their cheeks lovingly before leaving them to their own business again.

...

After some weeks of awkward moments and times that neither really knew what to say, they had grown accustomed to each other and by the end of the year, they had become inseparable. Where Sebastian went, Ciel followed. They talked, read books together and dreamed about far away futures. There were sleepovers, celebrations of holidays and birthday parties. Kicking up scattering leaves, snowball fights and swimming. They were painfully ignored but neither cared in their own little private world and felt completely untouchable.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

The two had been spending a perfect and hot spring Saturday at the poolside in Ciel's backyard. The sun was starting to sink over the townhouses and they dangled their bare feet in the refreshingly cool water. When Ciel didn't bore Sebastian with one of his theories on life, Sebastian glanced sideways at his profile. He had always known Ciel was fragile but now, he seemed more vulnerable than he had ever seen him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with real concern. Ciel chewed on his bottom lip and fidgeted with his fingers, something Sebastian had never seen him do before.

"We're moving," he finally whispered. Sebastian frowned at this, not seeing the problem in that.

"Ok. Where to? Some outskirt of London?" He joked while nudging his friend's side. "No worries, I'll still look you up."

"No," Ciel peeped and he had to swallow before continuing. "My father opened a new factory and we're moving to San Francisco."

It was as if everything in the center of their own little world stopped. Sebastian averted his eyes to the water in the pool and stared at the tiny surges their wiggling feet caused. They gradually faded until it was a smooth surface, now blurred by involuntary tears. He wiped at his eyes, put on a smirk and turned to his friend.

"America, wow… sounds good," he lied through his teeth. Ciel's eyes found his and they shimmered with tears of hopelessness. It was too much and Sebastian couldn't take it. He reached, grabbed Ciel's hand and shook it. "I am sure you will have a good time. I have to go. Goodbye Ciel."

"Sebastian," Ciel called after him, but he ignored it. He ran, not bothering to get his socks and shoes. He ran through the living room, didn't respond to either Rachel or Vincent's calls and rushed out the front door, down the drive and straight out of his Ciel's life.

* * *

His crimson eyes shot left and right, subtly glancing at one of the male nurses that passed him and gave him a flirtatious smile. He granted him the courtesy of his handsome smirk, if only for the sake that whilst being drunk, he had made the mistake of letting the man give him a blowjob in some rancid alley behind a local bar. Names had not been exchanged, nor had he cared to know what the nurse's name was. It was an onetime thing; a horrible mistake he did not wish to know on a first name basis.

He walked on, his expensive leather shoes clacking against the beige linoleum. His professional name was doctor Michaelis, but for the few friends he had, he was known as simply Sebastian; a young internal medicine resident at The royal London hospital in London. He was on his way to see a recently admitted patient, an illustrious author some of his more gossiping colleagues had told him. He cared little about profession or status and every person that walked through the door was simply a patient to him and in need of some form of medical treatment.

He halted at the nurses' station, got the chart for room number forty-two and used the ten steps it took to get to said room to read through the case. Vague complaints about chest pain, shortness of breath and painful bowel movements, it was probably a heart problem but the cardio ward had the annoying habit of unloading patients with what they thought to be too general symptoms onto internal medicine. He was used to it by now and didn't shy back from returning the favor, saddling his college friend Claude up in cardiology with patients that bothered him.

He stopped outside the room, checking if the tag next to the door had same last name as the chart. It was an unusual name, and he vaguely recognized it from some bleak memory of the past.

"Phantomhive," he murmured to himself, letting the name roll around in his mouth for a bit and repeating it several times after. When the blurred images in his head lead to nothing conclusive, he let it go and knocked before stepping inside.

"Good afternoon," he spoke, announcing himself before closing the door and stepping around the curtain. His eyes glued to the chart again, he continued without looking up. "I am your doctor, Sebas-"

"Sebastian Michaelis," a silky-smooth voice finished for him. Surprised, he tore his eyes away from the papers and looked up. Astounded, he was rendered silent when he gazed into a set of familiar cobalt blue eyes. The male smiled lopsided, and it was one that triggered repressed memories. Images of his childhood, high school and experimental but unrequited love. His lips moved, but couldn't make a sound. The male chortled a little and placed aside the book he had been reading. "It has been a long time, Sebastian," he continued.

Still completely silent, Sebastian could only stare, his eyes widened in what could've been surprise or terror. The silence was becoming tangible and awkward, and carefully clearing his throat, the male combed his digits through his slate hair and talked on, now a little less confident. "It is Sebastian Michaelis, right?"

Sebastian nodded, which caused a relieved smile on the other male's lips. "Ok, I'm glad. That would've been pretty awkward," he chuckled forced and dragged his hand through his bangs again. "You don't remember me, do you?" He asked, squinting at the young doctor. "I must admit that it has been a long time and I might've lost my boyish charm," he grinned, his eyes slowly gliding up and down Sebastian's physique. "You one the other hand, haven't changed one bit, and I mean that in a very positive way. Allow me to refresh your memory. My name is Ciel-"

"Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian finally spoke, putting a lot of effort to not trip over his own words and make a fool out of himself. He smirked crooked and leaned on the rim of the bed, his arms spread and his fingers curled around the cold iron. "It has certainly been a very long time," he replied. "Y-You look good," he added quickly. Ciel made a hand gesture, lazily waving the compliment away with a short chortle.

"Please, if I would've looked good, I wouldn't be here. So," he folded his hands in his lap. "You became a doctor after all, following in your father's footsteps. He must be very proud."

"Meh," Sebastian shrugged, nonchalance in the entire gesture. "I'm only a third year resident, anything is still possible and there are so many things that could still go wrong. But you," he raised his hand, gesturing to the male in the hospital bed. "An illustrious author… wow," he said and could kick himself, painfully aware how obvious his feigned enthusiasm was. "I mean, you have a promising career ahead," he continued awkwardly and tried to recollect more details his blabbermouth colleague Alois had told him. "An upcoming talent," he added and tried to hide his anxiousness with a confident smirk.

Ciel remained motionless, the handsome smile still curling his lips. "I see you memorized the article they published in the Reader," he said with sly twinkling eyes. "Have you read any of my work?" He asked interested.

Sebastian perched his lips and tried to come up with an answer that didn't sound like he could care less about literature. "Well you see, I…" He nervously dragged his hand through his hair a couple of times. "I was going to but, busy- work and all, you know… so, yeah. But you know, the other day, I was in the Waterstones and I was on the verge of buying… a book… yes," he cleared his throat and wondered how he could change the subject without being uncomfortably obvious about it. Ciel shook his head and chortled amused. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at him. "What is so funny?"

"You are," Ciel answered while reclining calmly against his propped up pillows. "Don't sweat it. I seem to remember pretty clearly that you were never interested in literature. Besides, I'm not one of those authors who is so immersed in his own work that I automatically assume everybody has read it," he grinned.

Gritting his teeth, Sebastian broke all the rules of bedside manners. "Jerk," he hissed venomously. Ciel only tilted his head and smirked smugly at it.

"Ah come on. It was a treat to see you dangle and struggle like that. Now," his smile disappeared entirely and was replaced with a serious frown. "Can you tell me what is wrong with me?"

Sebastian blinked at him a couple of times. "Wrong?" He asked clueless. Ciel snickered and pointed at the chart the young doctor had jammed under his armpit. "I assume you came here to discuss my symptoms," he politely reminded him. Sebastian felt his cheeks burn and with a blush of shame splattered over his cheeks, he took the chart, waved it in the air with a sheepish smile and opened it, pretending to read through it.

"Your symptoms are too general for me to make a conclusive diagnoses based on them solely. So," he snapped the board shut, placed it under his arm and pushed his hands in the pockets of his scrubs. "I'd like to do a blood culture, a sonogram and," he retrieved an urine container from his pocket and tossed it to Ciel. "I need you to fill that up for me. Also, I ordered an x-ray which is scheduled somewhere this afternoon. A nurse will come to pick you up."

"Alright," Ciel smiled, turning the container over in his hand before looking Sebastian in the eye again. The cobalt blue ones that had been so confident and collected before were now concerned and reminded Sebastian of every patient he had ever treated. He knew what the following question would be and answered before Ciel could ask him.

"I cannot guarantee you that it is nothing, but, I will do my very best to treat you accordingly."

Nodding, Ciel exhaled a shaky breath and offered him a small smile. "Thank you for your honesty."

"I always find it's better than to give patients empty promises I might not even be able to keep," Sebastian answered with an almost imperceptible shrug. "Do you have any questions for now?"

"None that I can think off," Ciel answered, shaking his head. Sebastian smiled comforting, reached out and clumsily patted the male's ankle. "I will come by to check on you later, alright? Don't automatically assume the worst, you're in capable hands here."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"You're welcome," and the doctor wheeled around on his heels and tried his best not to make it look like he was anxious to get away from his new patient. Closing the door gently, he reclined against it and softly banged the back of his head against it, sighing wearily. It had taken forever to forget about it, but now he was once again confronted with his past and the only male he had crushed on from the first moment he laid eyes on him.

* * *

So, I might alter this chapter, depending on how this draft is received. Don't expect steady updates since I want to focus on the other two stories, but, I'm aiming for a monthly update or a two week one if the review rate is appeasing (_haha, right_)

Thanks for reading.


	2. High School

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

I think I told you all I wouldn't be updating this story very often.

I was writing this story for a dear friend of mine, however, she doesn't want to talk to me anymore, which is a terrible shame. Still, it is for you Karen and I hope you somehow still enjoy reading this.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

Hands in his pockets, Sebastian kicked up some fallen leaves and watched them scattered about the pavement with disinterest. It had been finalized, his parents' divorce finally came through and he had moved with his father to a penthouse in the heart of London.

His mother had done little to convince her eldest son to come and live with her; she had her hands full taking care of his younger brother and sister. Sebastian cared for neither. Even if she was his mother, he had never appreciated her accusing his father for putting his career as a surgeon above his family while she was eagerly spending all of his money, all day, every day.

With the move, he had to change schools once again and he was now in his senior year at City of London, a private school in the heart of the capital. They were days away from their October break and this close to Halloween, he could spot some decorative pumpkins on the steps that lead to majestic townhouses. Shops windows were fitted with paper witches and hissing black cats. He had never been particularly fond of this holiday as a child since his mother insisted to dress him up, but getting older and now living with solely his father, hanging around the cemetery with friends, secretly drinking and smoking had become an annual thing.

Taking a right on the Queen Victoria street, he blended in with the crowd of boys that were taking their merry time to slog to school as slowly as possible. He had just passed the Benet chapel when vibrant voice called out his name. He turned on his heels and jerked his head at the blonde that was waving, motioning for him to wait up. Next to said blonde walked a taller teenager who sported the same raven hair as Sebastian. As usual, his long finger crooked and shoved the already snug glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Sebastian stood aside, letting the crowd of uniformed teenagers pass while he leaned against the church wall and waited for his friends.

"Morning," he said with a well-meant grin. "Ready for the holiday? We still on for Friday night?"

The blonde halted next to him and bend over. "How fast do you walk?" He gasped, leaning on his knees and grasping his right side. "I've been calling your name since half way down the street. Are you deaf or something?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Lost in thought I suppose. Morning Claude," he acknowledged, jerking his head at his other friend. "Friday. You still coming as well?"

"Haven't given it any thought yet," he answered dully and repositioned his glasses. "I have been busy prepping for this weeks' tests. They count for-" He was rudely interrupted by the blonde, sticking out his tongue and waving his words away with a sour face.

"Tests tests. It's always school with you, Claude," he whined and nudged the boy's side with his elbow. "There is more to life than school and excelling grades," he joked with a playful wink. Clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses again, Claude continued as if nothing had happened.

"As I was saying. The outcome of these tests count for thirty percent of you our final grades. Plus we have that report on Jules Verne's _Voyages Extraordinaires_, which counts for fifty percent," he reminded them respectively.

"That report is due the end of March," Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Relax a little and try to live in the moment."

"I am," Claude replied. "And at this particularly moment we will be late for class if we do not get a move on," he stalked on, his pace picking up speed with every step. Sebastian turned to his shorter blonde friend. His pale blue eyes watched lovingly after the raven haired teenager that turned the corner.

"You should tell him, Alois."

Like he awoke from a trance, the blonde angled his head and blinked surprised at his taller friend. Sebastian smirked knowingly and nudged him. "I bet Claude feels the same," he encouraged him and leaped forward, jogging down the lane.

"Feels what?" Alois called after him, a sinful blush splattered on his normally pale cheeks.

"You know what I mean," Sebastian called over his shoulder. "Come on, you'll be late for class if you don't get your scrawny legs moving right now."

"I'm not scrawny!" The blonde shouted insulted and took a sprint to catch up with his friend.

Seconds after the bell rang, Sebastian threw open the door to his classroom and stumbled in when Alois bumped into his back. His teacher, an flamboyant male with flaming red hair and electrifying green eyes stopped making notes and slowly turned towards the door.

"Good morning, Professor Sutcliff," the raven haired teen grinned.

"Is it?" The teacher asked, peering over the red rim of his classes and scrutinizing the two gasping teenagers silently. Without further ado, he turned back to the board and continued to write. "Please sit down gentleman. Let this be the last time."

"Certainly Sir," Sebastian lied through his teeth and briskly walked to the empty spot behind Claude. Alois had quietly closed the door before he tiptoed to his place next to Claude and leaned over to peek what page they were at. Claude rolled his eyes and declared they were both incompetent idiots, smiling cordially at the teacher when he looked over his shoulder to see what the minor commotion in the back was about. A knock on the door drew his attention away from the three students and he put his piece of chalk down.

"Class, we have a new student today," he announced while walking to the door and opening it. In walked the principal, followed by a sophisticated looking teenager that made Sebastian cease unpacking his bag and stare in sheer astonishment.

"Ciel," he whispered more to himself than anyone else. Both his friends heard and turned to throw a puzzled look over their shoulders. Sebastian failed to notice, all his actions frozen and his mouth slowly dropping while he stared wide-eyed at the slate haired boy that stood in front of the class.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive," the principal announced shortly. "Treat him with the same respect you treat your other fellow classmates," and he turned on his heels and walked out, leaving the new student to the mercy of his new class.

"Ciel is it? I am Professor Sutcliff. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself." The boy nodded, cleared his throat and spoke in a clear voice.

"My name is Ciel, obviously. I moved here from San Francisco but I'm originally from London."

While the new student talked, Alois had fully turned in his seat and snapped his fingers in front of Sebastian's face. The body of the teenager shocked and crimson eyes blinked surprised. "What?" He snarled annoyed.

"You know him?" The blonde hissed.

"Obviously," Claude interjected blatantly. Alois ignored him and persistently examined the shaken Sebastian. The crimson eyes seemed to look through him at the new student that stood in front of the class, rounding up his own short introduction.

"Alois," Claude lisped low, but it was too late and the voice of their teacher made the blonde turn around in his seat abruptly.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Professor Sutcliff asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," Alois shook his head. "I was just asking Sebastian if I could burrow a pen," he lied.

"Were you?" The teacher crossed his arms and leaned back against his desk. "And this couldn't wait till after the introduction because?"

The blonde shrugged nonchalant. "No reason," he replied shortly.

"Yes. Your rude manners never cease to amaze me, mister Trancy. I am sorry to say that the only free seat is with the lot of them, mister Phantomhive. I can assure you the seats will be switched after the upcoming break."

"No need," Ciel nodded with a small smile and walked down the aisle. Sebastian could hardly tear his eyes off him but forced himself to stare at his book as the new student pulled out his seat and sat down next to him.

"Shall we continue," Professor Sutcliff clapped his hands to cut short the minor commotion the arrival of Ciel had caused. "Please turn to page forty-four, passage one. Mister Trancy, if you would be so kind to read this out loud. And with a little less unnecessary drama than you normally do."

Alois snorted, shoved his chair back and stood. He loudly cleared his throat and started reading, giving himself completely and letting the words of W.H. Auden swallow him entirely.

Every now and then, Sebastian dared to peek sideways. Ciel seemed very much interested in the theatrical performance of _stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone. _With his eyes closed, he listened to Alois's melodic voice carry the words with the utmost delicacy. Sebastian wondered if the slate haired boy still remembered him after six years, but from the non-existing reaction he got from him, he was almost positive that he was a forgotten childhood memory.

"Thank you, mister Trancy," the professor cut him off. "Let someone else share in the exuberant ecstasy that is reading this poem." And the class sniggered when the muttering blonde sank back down in his seat. "Mister Phantomhive. Might I invite you to read the last passage."

Ciel opened his eyes and gazed at the front of the class. The professor was waiting, as was the rest of the class. He opened his mouth to tell the teacher he didn't have his books yes when something nudged against his elbow.

"We can share."

He turned his head and his cobalt blue eyes met the crimson ones of his neighbor. He gasped, obviously taken aback when he seemed to recognize the boy next to him. "Sebastian?" He whispered. The raven haired teen nodded with a smirk.

"Now get up and reading. Don't want to make a bad first impression, do you?"

"Nuhuh," Ciel shook his head and took the book. "Thank you," he winked and got to his feet. Speaking the words in his now mixed accent, Ciel's voice still managed to cause shivers down Sebastian's spine and sat back, closing his eyes to suck in every syllable entirely.

* * *

Class ended without Sebastian having had a chance to talk to Ciel under the watchful eye of the professor. The cobalt blue eyes didn't meet his when they were repacking their bags and getting up to go to their next class. It gave Sebastian a sour taste and caused a more than painful stab through his left side. His crimson eyes followed every move the slate haired teen made and when Ciel pushed his chair back, Sebastian mimicked him. Their eyes finally met and Ciel offered him a handsome smile. Sebastian got ready to say something and Ciel stood there, waiting patiently.

"Mister Phantomhive, could I have a word with you regarding your schedule and books."

Both teens turned to the board and stared at the teacher. Professor Sutcliff was leaning against the table, a hand on his hips and his other hand resting on the table. He drummed his fingers impatiently as he peculiar eyes studied the two boys curiously.

"I'll talk to you later," Ciel said. Sebastian looked him up and down. He practically still looked the same only he had grown. He still had the same briefcase bag, and it was still looking impeccably smart. Ciel's hand clenched the handle so tight until his knuckles had turned white. He tossed his hair out of his eyes, gave Sebastian and short nod and walked to the front. The raven haired teen followed. In the doorway, he turned and leaned against the wooden frame for a second.

"See you at lunch?" He asked hopefully. Ciel gave him another smile, and it was a reassuring one.

"Yes. Definitely see you at lunch."

Sebastian smirked smug, tapped a beat against the frame and walked away, confidence restored.

"What is up with you and the new kid?"

Sebastian backed away surprised when Alois ambushed him, firing all kinds of questions about Ciel his way. Claude seemed less interested and was only looked up from his book for a brief second before he hid his face behind it again.

"There is nothing up with me and the new kid," Sebastian replied coolly. "Now would you mind moving out of my way? Class is about to start."

"You're lying. And you're very bad at it," Alois concluded. "When he walked in, you looked like you had seen a ghost. After that, well, you looked like a love struck puppy."

"Shut up," Sebastian replied and easily pushed passed the blonde, bumping his shoulder against the fragile frame in the hope to avert Alois's attention away from his interrogation. The diversion worked for a split second and the blonde whined in a childish manner. Both his friends ignored it and Sebastian sank down in his seat.

"Old friend of yours?" Claude asked without taking his eyes off the words he was reading.

"Mhmm," Sebastian hummed and reclined back.

"Ok," Claude replied and kept from asking any further questions.

When Alois got over his nagging and sat down, prepared to subject his friend to a thorough cross-examination, Claude undermined him.

"It's an old friend of his. Leave it alone," he said bluntly.

"Yes but I-"

"Leave it, Alois," Claude repeated with a menacing threat in his voice. The tone kept the blonde from protesting any further and he just sat back, arms crossed and muttering annoyed.

During lunch time was the second time Sebastian saw Ciel. The slate teen walked in alone, his nose buried in a book. It was so designated to him it made Sebastian smile. he slowly got up, pale blue eyes following his moves.

"Where are you going?" Alois asked.

"Getting a can of soda," Sebastian lied. Alois reached out and picked up the opened cola can on his friend's tray.

"This one is still half full."

"Stop being nosey and eat your mash. You hate when it goes cold," Claude remarked. Sebastian smiled thankfully and walked to the food line. Cutting it, he slipped in right behind Ciel.

"Still stuck in your books, are you?"

Ciel looked over his shoulder and smiled. "It does seem to be the case," he replied jokingly and closed his book with a soft snap. "Glad you're here. I need to ask you a very important question."

Sebastian's heart skipped a beat. "Which is?"

"What foods are safe to eat and which can I avoid? If I remember clearly, the British schools aren't very much known for their cafeteria food."

"About the food. Of course," Sebastian laughed awkwardly. Ciel raised a puzzled eyebrow at the forced laugh so Sebastian cleared his throat and nodded to the displays ahead. "The mash if pretty decent but I would stay away from the sausage and beans."

Ciel hummed and mashed his brows, as if he was thinking hard about it. "And what about the burgers and fries? I'm not a mash type."

"Good I guess. A bit greasy but I think it'll make you feel right at home again," Sebastian replied with a wide grin and a wink. Ciel chortled, opened his bag to put his book away and retrieve his wallet.

"Now that we're over the awkward tension. How have you been?"

Ciel was right, like he always was. The stupid question about food had put Sebastian's whirling mind to ease and he could think a little more logical again.

"I've been good, a little shocked that you're suddenly turning up at my school," Sebastian replied.

"Yeah," Ciel scratched the back of his head. "It was really a last moment thing. There are some family issues that forced us to come back. We arrived only yesterday, my dad arranged everything with school beforehand. So, sorry I didn't contact you or anything. Wasn't even sure you were still in London actually."

Sebastian waved it away and nodded ahead, signaling that the line had moved. "It's not a big deal. I didn't expect that I was your first priority arriving back in England."

Ciel grinned. "Yes you did, and it should've been."

Feeling his breath hitch, Sebastian grabbed a tray and pushed it in Ciel's hands. The slate haired teen whirled to the counter and scanned the display of food. He decided on burgers and a big chunk of chocolate cake.

"So… you'd like to sit with me and my friends?" Sebastian asked while Ciel was paying.

"Sure. If they don't mind."

"I know one of them has been dying to find out who you are. See that blonde over there that is not so subtly staring at us. Do not feel intimidated by his question canon and just ignore it; he'll stop eventually."

"Will do," Ciel said with a nod and followed Sebastian past the neatly arranged tables.

"Ciel; this are Alois and Claude," Sebastian introduced them shortly and sat down. Alois leaned into his side. "Where is that can of soda?" He asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks for that, mister obvious," Sebastian replied snarky. Alois ignored it, pushed him back a little and leaned over the table.

"I'm Alois," he said, stretching out his hand to Ciel. "Very nice to meet you. The cheerful looking chap next to you is Claude. Now that we know each other, how about-"

"Let the man eat before you subject him to one of your bitch interrogations," Sebastian snapped at him. Alois rolled his eyes at him and opened his mouth to continue.

"Alois. Let him eat."

The blonde turned to Claude who was staring at him over the rim of his glasses. Wrinkling his nose in agitation, Alois sank back in his seat and obeyed reluctantly. Sebastian gave Claude a meaningful look, silently thanking him from across the table. And with Alois set back in his place, he could relax and let the overwhelming shock sink in while he watched Ciel eat.

* * *

"Since a couple of years, we have a Halloween tradition. We go to the cemetery and just drink some beer and talk. You should come!"

It had only been three days since Ciel made his surprise return into Sebastian's life and it already felt like he had never left. As if he had belonged to this group of friends since the first day they met. Alois had taken a particular liking to the newest member as his father was the artist of some of the blonde's favorite manga series. It was now Thursday afternoon and they had just completed their final test before their Halloween break.

"Cool," Ciel shrugged as a reply. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Claude always brings the beers. His dad is an alcoholic so he gets send on beer runs all the time."

"Subtle, Alois," Sebastian said in an accusing manner.

"It's true," the blonde exclaimed defensive. "Right Claude?"

"Very," Claude replied from behind his book. "But that still doesn't mean you have to go and tell that to everybody who wants to hear."

"I do not!" Alois cried.

Claude lowered his book and stared at him over the rim of his glasses. "Really? Than how come half of the seniors are asking me to buy them beer?"

The blonde shrugged nonchalant and without giving him a real answer, he turned back to Ciel and talked on. "You don't have to bring anything but a cheerful spirit. Haha- spirit, cemetery. I sometimes play with the idea of doing standup comedy."

"Stick to just playing with the idea," Sebastian interjected harshly. Alois snapped his head around and gave him a harsh and cold look. Ciel smirked amused at the snarky comment and mouthed _good one_. Smug with the silent compliment he had gotten, Sebastian could stand to listen to more of Alois's wailing.

That afternoon, Sebastian walked Ciel home. A cold October rain had soaked them to the bone long before they arrived at a neat townhouse. Sebastian could see Vincent pace up and down in front of a window on the second floor and he was pretty sure that the bit of distinguished red hair belonged to his aunt.

Ciel turned to him, knob of the iron gate in his hand. "I'd invite you in but my father is kind of busy with the move and all and my aunt is already moping about the house."

"Sure thing," Sebastian waved it away, even if he wanted nothing more than to come in warm up in Ciel's room with the little scones and sweetened tea his mother used to make. "You sure you feel like coming tomorrow night. You're not obligated or anything."

"No," Ciel smiled heartily. "It would be great to come along. I need to get out of the house and set my mind to something else anyway. Besides; I also already kind of committed to it, didn't I?"

"And Alois does not forget or forgive lightly," Sebastian joked. Each sniggered a little before an awkward silence fell and made both slightly uncomfortable. "H-How about I pick you up tomorrow?" Sebastian suggested after some time had passed. "Let's say around nine?"

"Excellent. I'll be ready. You sure I don't have to bring anything? A flashlight perhaps?"

"Sure. If you're scared of the dark," Sebastian joked and teasingly nudged him with his elbow. Ciel let air escape through his teeth, making a condescending sound while rolling his eyes.

"I am not. See you tomorrow," and he opened the gate and made for the front door. Sebastian waited until he had opened the door and stepped inside. Ciel waved shortly before closing the door and now that Sebastian was really sure he wouldn't get invited in, he leaped forward and jogged home.

Halloween night was a dry but also a very cold one. All wrapped in thick coats and shawls, the four teenagers strode in between the crooked gravestones and made their way to one of the mausoleums. As expected from all hallows eve, a thick fog covered the ground and a full moon caused eerie shadows. The iron gates that lead to the tomb squeaked spooky and all slipped into the cold stone building through the narrow opening. Inside, Alois retrieved a lantern from his backpack and created a little light in the stale darkness.

Soon enough, they ran out of beer and Alois eagerly volunteered he and Claude would go and get some more, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone for some time. At first, they talked about superficial things but after drinking the remainders of his third beer, Sebastian had summoned enough courage to ask him what was truly on his mind.

"What kind of family issues were reason enough for you to come back all of the sudden?"

Ciel pulled his knees under his chin and rolled his empty beer can back and forth with his foot. He sighed audibly, and again. At long last, he tilted his head and looked his friend in the eye. "My mother is dying."

Rendered completely silent, Sebastian stared at him, mouth slightly hanging open and eyes wide. Ciel shifted in place and smiled awkwardly. "This is where you're supposed to say something," he pointed out. Sebastian composed himself, closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Ciel. I am so sorry," was all he could utter. Ciel hummed absentmindedly and stared straight ahead. "Mind me asking what is wrong with her?"

"Lung cancer. By the time they discovered it about a month ago, it was already too far advanced to treat her. She could've gotten chemo to postpone the inevitable, but my mother did not want to hear it; she just wanted to come home to die."

"I-I'm so sorry," Sebastian repeated himself and he extended a hand, hesitating for a moment before he placed it on Ciel's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I wish there was something I could say or do that would make you feel better."

"There isn't," Ciel observed coolly and turned his head, looking Sebastian directly in the eye. "But thank you for trying anyway. Can I have a drag?" He nodded to the cigarette that hung loosely between Sebastian's fore- and middle finger. The raven haired teenager jolted and dropped the smoke to the floor, extinguishing it with his shoe.

"Sorry. That was very inappropriate. Had I known…"

Ciel chortled and shook his head. "It does not matter. You didn't know. Besides. My mother never smoked and she's dying of lung cancer; isn't that a gigantic cosmic joke? Do you have some more cigarettes?"

"Are you sure?" Sebastian reached for the pocket of his coat. Ciel nodded and hummed so Sebastian retrieved another, lit it and handed it over to his friend. The teenager sucked on the butt, inhaling deep and sighed almost delighted. His slate hair covered his eyes and Sebastian was nearly sure he was crying until Ciel turned his head towards him and smiled. There was no emotion in his cobalt blue eyes and the smile he forced was horribly fake. Embarrassed by his own emotion, Sebastian wiped at his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to talk about. She's probably dead within a couple of weeks. She wanted to be buried at her family lot. That's why we came back to England," Ciel concluded coldly. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Ok," Sebastian swallowed. "You decided what you want to do after you graduated high school?"

"Mhmm. I applied to a college already."

"Alright. Here in London or in another part of England?" Sebastian asked hopefully. Ciel cocked his head and looked him in the eye before shaking no.

"In New York. After the funeral and all the other arrangements, my father and I are going back to America. There is no reason for us to stay here."

The answer stabbed Sebastian in the heart and it cramped painfully. Even if he had taken the possibility in consideration, he had never thought Ciel would want to leave again after they were reunited. He tried to smile and thanked him quietly when Ciel offered him the cigarette.

"What of you?" Ciel asked.

"I applied to medical school," Sebastian answered. Ciel breathed a smile.

"Of course you did. Did you hear anything back yet?"

"I can start after the summer break."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

The conversation died down after that and they just stared ahead. Sebastian chewed on the butt of the cigarette and tried to keep his emotions under control. Every now and then, he'd throw a look sideways and glanced at Ciel's profile. His eyes shimmered in the weak light of the moon and he was sure it was because a fine film of tears had formed in them; whether it was over his mother or leaving again, he did not know, nor had he the heart ask him.

"I'll miss you," Sebastian whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Ciel replied and Sebastian's body jolted when Ciel's fingertips lightly brushed over the back of his hand. He turned his head and observed the handsome profile of the shorter male.

"Ciel, I think I-"

"I know what you're going to say, but please don't," Ciel interrupted him and shook his head. "It would only make it harder."

"I need to say it," Sebastian continued. "Who knows if I'll ever see you again? You came in my life as sudden as you disappeared from it and I never had the change to tell you that-," he stopped talking when Ciel persistently kept shaking his head.

"I don't want to hear it," Ciel snapped. "I can't hear it; not now."

Sebastian pressed his lips together and inhaled deep. "Alright," he whispered and leaned down. He felt Ciel's body shock when he lightly pressed his lips against the unprepared one's of the slate haired male and before Ciel could push him back, Sebastian used his body to trap the shorter teen between him and the tomb they had been leaning against. He prodded his tongue against the tightly clenched lips and to his surprise, Ciel parted them and caressed his own tongue against Sebastian's. It was the first kiss for both teens and it was anything but rushed. Neither searched for dominance and both poured unspoken feelings into it.

They parted with a sloppy smack and his lips still close to Ciel's panting mouth, he whispered that he had always liked him. Ciel closed his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply before looking up in the crimson eyes.

"Me too," was all he said before he pushed the taller teen aside and ran off.

Sebastian made no attempts to follow him because there was no point to it. Ciel would once again walk out of his life as sudden as he had reappeared in it. He reached up, caressing his own lips. He could still feel Ciel's lips moving in synch with his own. The bittersweet taste of the kiss lingered on his tongue and it made him both happy and sad with knowing what he would miss from now on.

Ciel's mother died during the Halloween break. The funeral was small, only close family was invited. Sebastian had convinced his father to drive to the cemetery at the outskirts of London and he had watched the ceremony from a distance. One moment, half way through, his eyes had locked with Ciel's and he could've sworn he saw appreciation and gratitude in the cobalt blue eyes. After the break, Ciel did not return to school and Sebastian didn't even have to go by the townhouse to know that the Phantomhives had already gone back to America; it was as if he could feel it, some part of him missing.

He never told either Alois or Claude about what had happened at the cemetery. It was his own memory and it was locked in a vault that he opened every now and then to fondly think back about the night he had found the courage to tell the love of his life how he felt about him.

* * *

Claude looked up from the chart he was adjusting. Sebastian had been standing next to him for quite some time now, but he had really just ignored it completely. It had been a busy day and he just gotten out of an open heart surgery; a young boy, shot during a store robbery. The bullet had missed his aorta by a hairs' length.

"What do you want?" He finally asked, getting quite irked by his best friend breathing down his neck while his fingers were drumming an impatient riff on the counter.

"I need your opinion on a patient of mine. One that you bounced from your ward," he said while he blatantly dropped the metal clipboard on Claude's hands. The male gave his anxious looking friend a look up and down, sighed and opened the clipboard. Arching an eyebrow, his golden eyes rolled up to his friend again.

"What am I supposed to look at? Vague complaints of chest pain and shortness of breath. You're internal medicine, you'll figure it out."

"The name, damnit," Sebastian tapped harsh on the chart. "Don't you recognize it from somewhere?" Claude narrowed his eyes at it and shrugged nonchalant after a moment.

"Doesn't necessarily ring a bell."

Sebastian let out a tortured sigh. "Did any of you had a good look at him before you shipped him off to my ward? It's Ciel!"

"Who?"

"Ciel Phantomhive. We went to high school with him," Sebastian exclaimed.

"Did we?" Claude frowned, pretending to think about it. "So we went to high school with him; does that make a difference now that he's in here? He's a patient and he needs to be treated."

"He was…" Sebastian sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "He and I…"

Claude's expression softened and for Sebastian's sake, he took another good look at the chart and the name. "Regardless of your past, he's your patient now; medicine one on one. Do not let your personal issues get in the way of treating your patients."

"You think you can take another look at him?" Sebastian asked hopefully. Claude mashed his brows together and studied the notes his colleague had jotted down.

"I believe Gray already took a close enough look at him to determine that he belonged in internal medicine over cardio."

"Humor me," Sebastian replied. "I just want to be sure and we both know that you're the best cardiology intern," he said, knowing that flattering Claude's ego with his natural charm always worked on the smug cardiologist.

"Alright," Claude closed the chart and started walking. "But only because that is true," he called over his shoulder. Sebastian grinned gratified and followed without a word.

At the nurses' station, Sebastian picked up the results of the blood work and he looked through the results with Claude. There were some changes in the blood levels but nothing that was so disturbing that they could conclude what was wrong with him.

"What room is he in?" Claude asked and followed Sebastian into the patient's room. Ciel looked up from the book he was reading and smiled engaging at the two.

"Mister Phantomhive, I'm doctor Faustus and I am a cardiologist. Doctor Michaelis asked me to take a look at your case and give you a second opinion to completely exclude any heart problems. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Is that you, Claude?" Ciel asked, ignoring the doctors question completely. "I thought it was you when I saw your name on the board up in cardiology. Long time since I saw you as well. How have you been? I heard you're still together with Alois."

For a moment, Claude was speech- and clueless. He stood there, staring intently at the male in the hospital bed over the rim of his glasses. Eventually, he cleared his throat and shifted his attention back to the chart.

Ciel chortled lightly. "Still more of a fact person," he observed. Sebastian rolled his eyes and smiled awkwardly at the strange tension that suddenly hung in the air like a thick and suffocating blanket. Finally, Claude snapped the clipboard shut and pushed a hand in his white lab coat.

"Do you experience that you're pain is during those periods you have shortness of breath or is there no relation between those two?"

"No relation."

"No hyperventilation that leads to that pain?"

"No. I am always focusing on my breathing when I experience chest pain. To breathe as normal as possible. I assume hyperventilation could cause even more pain."

"That is correct," Claude answered while he jotted some notes down. "Would you mind if I listen to your heartbeat and lungs?"

"Not at all," Ciel put his book down and started to unbutton his shirt. Sinful images pushed Sebastian's professional attitude aside and he had to look away from the naked chest to mask the blush that was splattered over his cheeks. Claude walked around the bed, stoic as ever and took his stethoscope.

"This might be a bit cold," he warned and pressed the cool metal against Ciel's chest at the same time. "Breathe in please."

Claude listened to his heart and lungs, instructing him to breathe in and out and hold it every now and then. He checked his pulse and measured his blood pressure. "Thank you, Mister Phantomhive. You can get dressed again," he said while stepping back and making a couple of more notes on the chart. "The problems doesn't seem to be related to your heart, and the results of your blood work support my opinion. Although, you have not experienced any of those symptoms since you got committed, so what I'd like you to do is call a nurse when you're experiencing the designated chest pain so that they can do an EKG to completely exclude any type of heart problems."

"Thank you," Ciel smiled and gave Claude a short nod. The doctor replied with a professional nod of his own and turned on his heels. He hesitated for a moment, wheeled back to Ciel and rested his hand on the iron bar at the foot of the bed.

"Alois and I are still together. In fact," he reached for his neck and pulled a thin silver necklace out of his shirt with a simple white golden ring dangling from it. "We tied the knot half a year ago."

Ciel offered him a perfect smile. "I know, he told me that yesterday. I think it is wonderful and I am very happy for the both of you."

"Thank you," Claude replied and gave him small but well meant smile. "He is not working today but I'm sure he already bothered you enough yesterday."

"Yes," Ciel nodded quickly. "I think the attending came and dragged him away about ten times if not more. It was very nice of him to keep me company though; he tried to put me at ease. Thank him again for that if you see him today."

"I will," Claude replied. "Well, I will leave you in the capable hands of Michaelis. The best of luck with everything," he greeted and strode out.

"I will be back," Sebastian promised and pursued his colleague.

"I'll be here," Ciel replied with a short wave. "Waiting," he added quietly while the door closed behind Sebastian. He sighed anxiously, picked up his book and tried to focus on the words while all the worst case scenarios flashed through his mind.

"It is not a heart related problem," Claude informed Sebastian even before he could speak up. "What kind of other tests did you order?"

"Urine, sonogram and a x-ray," Sebastian replied.

"What did you say his mother died from back in the day?" Claude asked. It was so sudden that Sebastian was rendered silent for a few moments.

"Cancer," he finally answered, and gasped for air after. "It couldn't be…"

"I'd order a full body scan," Claude advised him.

"You don't think. There was hardly any change in his blood culture," Sebastian reasoned to make sense of the bomb Claude just dropped on him.

Reaching out a hand, Claude squeezed his friend's shoulder comforting. "Better be safe than sorry. You want me to schedule one for this afternoon?"

Sebastian shook his head absentmindedly, only hearing half of what his friend said and not even realizing he had left. He turned to the door behind which Ciel was reading a book, unaware of the lethal peril he might be in. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian turned to the counter, reached down and picked up the phone and reluctantly dialed the number.

"This is doctor Michaelis from internal medicine. I'd like to order a full body scan this afternoon for Mister Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

Well.. Not much to add here. Thank you for reading. It would be terribly kind if you left a review.

Update for Opium will follow shortly. (And for those who haven't read it yet, I update that story last week. So, please check it out and leave a review)

Thank you.


End file.
